Haribo and Hot Air Balloons
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: A Zax one shot on what happened on their hot air balloon ride that Zoe got Max for Valentine's Day. Contains spoilers for 14.02.15 and 21.02.15


**So I don't usually write things like this because it's far too soppy and it's massively overdone but its Valentine's Day and that episode was adorable so I thought why not? This fic contains spoilers for the ep from 14.02.15 and spoilers from the clip on the Casualty website for next week's ep. **

"Is this the only way we can get any privacy?" Zoe asked no one in particular as her and Max stood on the top of the roof, with a coffee and chocolate. With her living with Dylan and Max living with Robyn and Lofty, finding any time where they could be together and alone was proving difficult, especially with Zoe's insistence that it was better if their relationship stayed secret. Sometimes he wondered if she loved the thrill more than him but she'd already proved him wrong with their hot air balloon ride the week before.

"We could just go downstairs and tell them all that we're together and that we're engaged."

"_Remind me why we're meeting in the middle of nowhere?" Max asked as he looked around the park where Zoe had chosen to meet, which was littered with early morning dog walkers._

"_Because we can walk to where we get the hot air balloon from here and I like the café on this green." Zoe told him for the second time, "Has anyone ever told you that you ask far too many questions before?"_

"_Yeah, my teachers in primary school but they said it was a good thing so I stuck with it." Max replied playfully. _

"_What's in the bag?" Zoe asked, noting that he had a carrier bag as he switched it to his left hand so he could hold Zoe's hand with his right hand._

"_Now who's the one asking questions?" Max laughed. "Anyway, it's just snacks for when we're in the air." _

_They walked along hand in hand until they reached the site where their balloon was departing from, they watched several men and women running around trying to get sorted._

"_Miss Hanna?" A young man asked as approached the clearly loved up couple._

"_Dr Hanna but yes." Zoe replied, removing her hand from Max's in order to shake the young man's outstretched hand._

"_I'm Luke, I'll be the one flying you today. Your champagne is on ice and we should be ready any moment now."_

"_Thank you." She replied as Luke hurried off again, leaving Zoe and Max on their own once again. _

"_So have you ever been on a hot air balloon before?" Max asked, knowing that Zoe was rich and had probably._

"_Nope, what about you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Well we'll do it for the first time together, anyway happy belated Valentine's Day Max." She spoke, stepping into his arms and kissing him._

"_Your present puts mine to shame." Max mumbled, he'd wanted to spoil Zoe but he just couldn't afford what she could._

"_No it doesn't, I loved your presents clearly a lot of thought went into it and that means a lot to me. I do love you Max."_

"_I love you too Zoe."_

"_We're ready for you." Luke called over, disturbing the kissing couple. _

_The hot air balloon was now drifting through the air over an awaking Holby, the sun still rising and spreading its rays over the city made everything look far more beautiful than it normally would. Despite it being early morning, the couple was making their way through a large bottle of champagne as they looked out at the stunning air views that Holby had to offer. _

"_So are you going to show me these snacks that you brought or not?" Zoe asked randomly as the champagne was beginning to make her feel a little peckish. _

"_Yes." Max replied, rummaging through the bag for what he was looking for as Zoe's gaze settled on the view instead of him once again._

"_I see the hospital Max." Zoe pointed out, turning slightly to see Max with a bag of Haribo's in his hand. "I'm not sure how well Haribo goes with champagne but I'm hungry." Zoe told him, reaching into the bag and taking a gummy bear and a love heart. _

"_I have a lot to thank that hospital for, that's where I first met you." Max pointed out._

"_I'm just as grateful that I met you, you know?"_

"_I know, marry me Zoe." Max said randomly, shocking Zoe, who now saw the Haribo ring in her partner's hand. "I'm serious, we love each other so why not? Marry me?" _

"_We've only been back together for two weeks?" Zoe pointed out, knowing her reply either way._

"_We were together before but even after two weeks I still know that I want you to be Mrs Walker, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Zo." _

"_Yes, I'll marry you. I'll be Mrs Walker. I'll spend the rest of my life with you." Zoe replied, repeating what Max had just said to her before kissing him. As they pulled apart, Max took the Haribo ring that he had been holding and slipped it onto Zoe's ring finger. _

"_I have a proper ring back in my room, I was going to propose at some point but this just seemed like the right time. This will do for now though." He told her, gesturing to the sweetie ring as he filled both of their champagne glasses up. "Here's to the future Mr and Mrs Walker."_

"Just under a week ago we were up there." Zoe thought out loud as she looked up at the sky before draining the rest of her coffee.

"It was just up there that I proposed." Max added, seeing the chain hanging around Zoe's neck and knowing that at the end, under her dress, was her engagement ring.

"I can't wait to marry you." Zoe spoke, sitting on the floor for a moment before Max joined her.

"You might need to let people know that we're together first." Max responded cheekily until suddenly her lips were on his and her hands were under his maroon top, pulling it over his head. "Really? Here?" Max asked, knowing where this was leading, something he was totally fine with, he just liked teasing Zoe.

"Yep. After all we couldn't when we got engaged but considering it was just up there, I think this is close enough." She explained as she stopped kissing him for just long enough to explain before she continued.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
